


Whatever’s on tonight, I just wanna party with you

by linzackles



Series: That's it? That's it. [10]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth in a swimsuit, F/M, No Angst, but Eddie isn't dead, but Eddie isn't dead regardless so AHEM, pre-209
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzackles/pseuds/linzackles
Summary: “So? Was it worth it?” he asks, squinting over at her.“I’ll let you know once I see my kids’ faces.”“You ain’t tried it?”“No.”“Of course you didn’t.” Then, with an impish smile: “I bet you ain’t never skinny-dipped neither.”ORBeth gets a pool. And a pool needs a party.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Eddie/Annie Marks
Series: That's it? That's it. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Whatever’s on tonight, I just wanna party with you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the end of summer now, but I wrote most of this at the beginning of summer, when I was obsessed with Lana del Rey’s new album. And that’s it, those are my excuses.

“Ok, you are my HERO.”

Beth jumps a little at her sister’s voice behind her. She’d been lost in her own thoughts, staring out at the glittering pool.

Annie comes to stand next to her and Beth shoots her a grim look. There’s nothing to be impressed by.

“I got a pool.”

“Incorrect. You got a gangbanger to pay for your pool and now you’re having an adults-only night pool party!”

She rolls her eyes. “He paid for _half_. And he paid for half because I promised he’d get to send drug dealers here who could take advantage of the parents of my _children’s classmates_.”

Her mind is whirling with everything that could go wrong.

It’s a long, long list.

“God, Beth, they’re grown-ups, nobody’s being taken advantage of. First of all. Secondly, it was _your idea_. And a genius one, at that.”

She smiles at this and, turning to her, takes in her sister properly for the first time.

“You’re _not_ wearing your Baywatch swimsuit?!”

Annie grins, clearly incredibly proud of herself.

“It still fits, can you believe it?”

She turns this way and that, showing off, and Beth facepalms.

“What, you thought you were gonna be the only hottie?”

Gasping, Beth looks down at herself. She’s wearing a strappy white-and-green one-piece with a tasteful leaf print on it. There’s a peplum ruffle across her chest to hide her problematic arm areas and not much cleavage. _She_ thinks she looks very respectable, especially considering she’s wearing a floor-length white lace skirt over it.

She’s prevented from responding, though, when the doorbell chimes.

“Oh god, it’s time,” she presses her eyes closed for a second.

“It’s time!” Annie trills out.

Beth shakes her head. She sometimes can’t believe they’re sisters.

“Did you check on the kids?”

“Ruby says they’re having the time of their lives.”

“Did you set out the piña coladas?”

“I was supposed to set them out??”

“What did you think the hollowed-out pineapples are for?”

“Decoration?”

“And 40 guests were gonna drink cocktails from a blender?”

The doorbell rings again and Beth glares at her sister pointedly before stomping out to the front of the house, soon followed by her sister dragging her feet back to the kitchen.

* * *

“Annie!”

They find a quiet spot – which is near impossible, apparently adult pool parties outdo even the kids’ ones – and Beth lets out a huge breath of air.

“Did you see him?”

“Who?”

“That guy! The one with the bullet wound and the blood – in Jane’s bed!”

“Oh, Rio’s guy? Yeah, we said hi.”

“He was supposed to send people who don’t look suspicious!”

Annie rolls her eyes. “He runs a street gang, Beth. What did you want him to do, pat stage makeup onto their tattoos? Besides, Eddie’s cool, people will like him.”

“ _Eddie_??” Beth exclaims, but her sister’s already darted off to change the music.

* * *

Within an hour, Annie’s the full-time DJ, and high off it.

She says she likes getting to have all the power in her hands, but Beth thinks she’s just happy not to have to do anything helpful. Of which there is _plenty_. Beth goes around gathering glasses, picking up the pieces of broken glasses, washing glasses and then packing them all away and unearthing every plastic cup she owns. She fishes a pineapple out of the pool, helps two women with wardrobe malfunctions, cleans up someone’s vomit in the upstairs bathroom, patiently explains to one guy that he’s on ecstasy and to just sit there and drink water, tells one couple they can most decidedly _not_ have sex in her children’s bedroom, cleans up someone else’s vomit, fills people’s drinks, mops up practically her entire house three times over and keeps a watch on her sister keeping watch on the pool.

And, oh yeah, that pool? Her kids owe her for life for it. 

* * *

It’s late, everybody’s high on something and the drinks are nearly done.

She heads toward Annie, who doesn’t have her eyes anywhere near the pool. In fact, they’re on Rio’s guy – named Eddie, apparently, because now they’re _getting to know_ people who steal her car – who is leaning on an elbow too close to Annie for Beth’s taste.

“You know you can’t wear that 'less you can save people’s lives?”

Is that– is there _flirting_ in his tone??

Annie smiles like yes, yes this is flirting.

“Let me tell you, those Baywatch girls have nothing on me.”

“ANNIE!” she shrieks, finally getting all the way to them.

They both back up, the guy going pale.

“What are you still doing here?” she asks, testy.

“There some sorta curfew?”

“Surely everyone’s already bought whatever they were gonna buy?”

His eyes dart to Annie as she can see him try to work out a response to this that is some sort of believable lie, because Beth knows damn well that she’s right.

“And if someone still wants somethin after I’m gone, what then?”

“Well, then, maybe they won’t drown in the pool, since the one person who’s supposed to be watching it, ISN’T.”

“Oh my god, _cool it_ ,” Annie whines.

“Have you given my sister something??”

And now Annie’s dragging her away, which takes some doing given their sizes and Beth’s fury, but she manages.

“You’re embarrassing me!”

“You don’t get to talk about embarrassment until you’ve spent four hours doing what I’ve spent the past four hours doing.”

“That’s why you’re so upset??”

Beth takes a moment.

She inhales, keeps it for a second, then exhales. She does this twice more before finally allowing herself to speak.

“I need you to make another round of piña coladas. Dean brought by more ingredients earlier.”

“Well look who finally decided to be fuckin helpful!” But, at Beth’s look, she’s immediately mollified. “Ok! I’m going, I’m going.”

But she starts heading off in the wrong direction. Instead of going toward the kitchen, she returns to Eddie.

“Hey,” she whistles. “Let’s go get people shit-faced.”

Beth watches, awe-struck, as he grins and follows her sister to the kitchen.

* * *

It’s less than hour later, though, when people start leaving.

“You’re really getting rave reviews all ‘round,” Annie whistles, as another couple heads out after thanking Beth profusely. “Though I guess that could be because there were rave-level drugs.”

Beth giggles. She’s a little delirious but, also, her sister had earned her forgiveness, doing an amazing pre-cleanup job – helped by Eddie, who will apparently do anything Annie asks.

Also, Beth hadn’t gotten arrested or asked why the hell there are drug dealers at her party, so this whole thing has already gone down ten times better than it had in her imagination.

“VEGAS, BABY!” Pete yells out like he’s at a pep rally, wrapping an arm around his wife’s neck and pulling her closer.

She too grins at Beth: “We’re definitely coming back next time!”

“Are they calling the situation, pool or your house Vegas?” Annie asks once they’re gone.

“I’m not sure, but there definitely isn’t going to be a next time.”

“Yeah, that’s fair – who threw up in the upstairs bathroom?”

“Who didn’t?”

* * *

With everyone gone, they spend another half hour cleaning and that’s when she notices Eddie and Annie whispering covertly, Eddie’s phone out like he’d just gotten a text or something.

“What?” she asks, going over to them.

“Oh, nothing,” Annie grins, the way she only does when there’s _definitely_ _something_. “We’re just gonna head out.”

_We?_

“You’re leaving together?”

Annie rolls her eyes with much drama.

“No, Jesus – we’re just leaving at the same time.” Then, when Eddie goes off to take a call: “You know you don’t have the monopoly on gangbanger dick, right?”

Beth’s still sputtering by the time Eddie gets back.

“Ready to roll?”

“You know it.”

They disappear like hellfire’s chasing them, but Beth doesn’t really mind. It’s a good excuse to take off her skirt – the late-night air is frigid, but she’s incredibly hot from cleaning – and tell herself that anything that’s not clean at this point can wait till morning.

She heads to the kitchen to fetch herself a drink then, getting ice, sees that there’s still half a blender of piña colada in the box freezer. Damn. She should’ve made her sister take it with her.

She stares at it forlornly for a few seconds then closes the lid and jumps away with a yip.

Rio smirks.

The freezer lid had hidden him and the man moves like a cat, it’s ridiculous.

“Can’t you ever just use the front door??”

This only seems to amuse him more before his eyes start moving down her body.

Her cheeks start burning hotter than any of the rest of her body as she remembers that her thighs and hips are on full display. She doesn’t think anybody who isn’t Dean has seen her in just her swimsuit since… the age of 15?

“Um.” She blushes even harder, then clears her throat. “What are you doing here?”

“What, I don’t get to come to my own pool party?”

She could point out that it’s not _his_ pool party, or even his pool, but what would be the point of that? Everything’s ‘his’ no matter how much she’s earned it.

So, instead, she decides to focus on that.

“Did we make as much as we thought we would?”

He nods, coming closer. “Just about.”

What does that mean?

“So we’re square?”

“Maybe.”

God, he’s annoying.

“Do you want a piña colada?” she asks, because _someone_ has to drink it.

He looks even more amused, like it’s some faux pas to dare offer _him_ a _cocktail_.

Well, tough – all the hard liquor is either finished or locked away.

As if she’s said this aloud, he shrugs.

“Sure.”

She gets out first a pineapple then the blender and fills it all the way up. She sticks in a mini straw and he grins as he takes the pineapple then spins and starts heading out.

Frowning, Beth abandons the blender on the counter and follows.

He’s standing at the edge of the pool, looking at it thoughtfully. She comes to a standstill in her bedroom, just watching the water reflect off him, before going to join him.

“So? Was it worth it?” he asks, squinting over at her.

She shrugs.

“I’ll let you know once I see my kids’ faces.”

“You ain’t tried it?”

She doesn’t know if he sounds more surprised or appalled.

“No.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Then, with an impish smile: “I bet you ain’t never skinny-dipped neither.”

Just when she’d gotten rid of the blush.

She twists away from him to hide it, heading towards a lounger.

“…I don’t see what the one has to do with the other.”

“Hmm.”

She lays one leg over the other as if it’s not 2am; as if she’s sun-bathing. Tries hard for nonchalance.

He casts a glance back then comes over, demeanour relaxed.

“This when you usually get a tan?”

Rio makes to sit and she moves her legs a little so there’s space for him.

“What?” she frowns.

“It’d be your only opportunity, right? You so pale, mami, you gotta be crispin at dawn.”

She glares and he laughs, tossing back his head. She thinks briefly of pushing him over, straight into the pool.

But then, thinking back to his comment, she finds herself admiring _his_ skin. Imagining him at the beach.

She wonders if he only gets more golden in the sun, shimmering and perfect.

He takes a long sip of his drink and Beth watches, not expecting it when first his eyes then his entire face screws up.

“Fuck!” he exclaims after swallowing. He coughs a little. “That’s strong.”

Beth’s eyes round. Oh god.

“Really? My sister made them.”

He snorts in amusement. “’Course she did.”

Why hadn’t she thought to taste it??

She shakes her head. “This explains all the vomit.” Then, with a gasp of realisation: “And why there were half as many pool toys as I asked for – she spent the entire budget on alcohol!”

He laughs a little at this and she shakes her head, this time in reluctant amusement.

As annoying as her sister is, Beth also knows that she’d just been trying to make the party a success. And though they _clearly_ have very different definitions of that, it had been.

But, speaking of Annie…

“Who’s that Eddie guy?” she asks, unable to keep the interrogation out of her tone as she leans forward.

“Whatchu mean? Though y’all were pretty well-acquainted?” he smirks, clearly remembering how she’d freaked out on him when she’d found the guy bloody in her daughter’s bed.

She glares.

“I _mean_ …”

But now she isn’t sure what she means. Is she supposed to ask if he’s a good guy? She’s pretty sure she knows the answer to that one.

“I think he’s interested in my sister,” she settles on.

“Shit,” he laughs. “I’ll send him my condolences.”

“That’s not funny. Is he…”

But again she can’t find words, and now Rio peers at her, serious.

“Whatchu wanna know, huh? If he’s snow-white enough to match your pretty lil picket fence?”

His tone is icy enough for her to know that there’s absolutely no way they’re still talking about Eddie.

She bites on her lip.

“Maybe I just want to know if he’s going to break her heart.”

His brow pops but Beth forces herself to stay firm, unblinking, and eventually he looks away silently, sipping at his drink.

She feels completely out of her depth.

Then again she supposes she always does, with him.

She clears her throat. “Tonight was actually a huge success. You should think about expanding on it. You said your middle-aged market is untapped. This could be your in.”

He scoffs. “So now you wanna bring drugs into your lil slice of suburbia paradise?”

“It’s weed and ecstasy,” she points out, shrugging. “It’s already here. And no one’s forcing them, they’re grown-ups.”

Rarely does she repeat Annie’s logic, but now seems like the moment for it.

“Hmm,” he says, still not looking at her. “ _You_ take anythin tonight?”

“No,” she rolls her eyes. “I barely had a drink of water tonight.”

Now he looks back at her, brows knitting.

Then, after a silent beat, he holds out his pineapple.

She thinks of declining, but then figures _Why not?_

She takes it then draws a few very long sips, which also make her cough profusely, along with an immediate brain freeze.

“Ow ow ow,” she groans.

He laughs. “Imagine how all your guests gonna feel in the mornin.”

And that does actually make her feel a little better as her brain thaws.

They pass the pineapple back and forth between them, Beth suddenly realising that sharing a drink – and a moment – like this is one of the more intimate things they’ve ever done.

Of course, barring sex in a bathroom and him touching her hand, there isn’t all that much competition.

“Why did you come here?” she asks eventually, when she figures he must be feeling as mellow as she is.

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Heard there was a party.”

“You waited till everyone was gone,” she points out.

“Yeah, what would I want with them?”

She shakes her head, smiling; cheeks rosy.

When the pineapple’s halfway empty, she stands.

“You’re right – I should get to try out the pool.”

Not waiting for a response, she heads straight to the stairs and starts wading in. She hisses as the icy water hits her hot skin, but keeps going.

It feels good, actually; refreshing. Washing the night off her.

On impulse, she darts underwater and comes up giggling like she’s a teen all over again.

God, how many years has it been since she’s actually _enjoyed_ a pool?? Her early twenties had been all body insecurities and then it had been pregnancies – after which the previous insecurities had seemed laughable in comparison – and then she’d had small children and pool areas were solely sites of anxiety and constant assistance.

After a few more dips and giggles, she runs her hands through her hair and wipes the water off her face.

She realises she’s completely forgotten Rio’s here.

She spins, wondering if he’d gone, but no. He’s still sitting there.

Staring. Eyes glowing.

All giddiness leaves her.

She feels heavy, weighed down yet feathery, something in her throat that she can’t move away no matter how many times she swallows.

“You should come in,” she hears herself say. 

The words seem to ring around her backyard.

Despite this, Rio doesn’t move. For several seconds, it’s like he hasn’t heard.

Then, slowly, he sets down the pineapple and shucks his jacket. Underneath is a hoodie and he pulls this off. She watches; studies. She’s never seen him undress before; never seen him _undressed_ before.

Excitement seeps from her body, sizzling along the water like electricity.

The shoes and socks go next, and then his hands are on his belt.

His jeans are clearing his hips before she’s even had a chance to wet her suddenly very dry lips.

He kicks it off and now there’s just his t-shirt.

Well. And his boxer briefs.

But Rio stands still, and her wide eyes go to his.

It’s like he’d just been waiting for that. He smirks then pulls the plain black t-shirt off, revealing his body to her.

She sucks in a breath, taking in all his taut golden skin. It’s even better than she could’ve imagined. And there are more tattoos, too.

But before she’s had a chance to study them, he walks closer then dives in in a perfect arc, barely making a splash.

Beth’s just about had the time to wonder how he’s so ridiculously good at everything when he surfaces a few steps away from her.

“Show-off,” she manages to snark.

He smirks. Then: “Your water’s cold. Should get it heated.”

She lifts a brow. “How many parties is that gonna cost me?”

He does that breathy not-really-a-laugh thing as he approaches.

His expression straightens out when he’s two steps away.

“Then again, we could get it pretty hot in here ourselves.”

Her body shakes a little even as she tries to appear unaffected.

“Is that why you came here?” she levels at him, proud of how even her voice stays.

“Yeah, I ain’t had a good swim in a while.”

She glares. He takes another step.

“Did you tell Eddie you were coming? Is that why he left so quickly?”

“Yeah, he said you was lookin real good and I better get over here right quick.”

She blushes in spite of herself. “He did _not_ say that.”

“Naw,” he agrees, smirking, closing the last space between them, “but I’m thinkin of firing him for not doin it, ’cuz you look like a whole damn meal, mami.”

She gasps and then he kisses her. Her arms wrap around his neck as moans cascade from her tongue.

Their lips are cold from the water then feverish in seconds, and before she knows it, Rio’s tugging down her strap then the entire one side of her swimsuit, her nipple puckering in the freezing air. Instantly he takes it into his mouth and Beth curses – his tongue is scalding against her icy skin and she clenches as he sucks.

“ _Oh_ ,” she moans when he brushes his teeth along it.

God, she feels close already, how is that even possible?

But she also feels empty, wants him inside her, and her hands are frenzied trying to find purchase on his body; trying to find his bottoms as he drives her crazy with his mouth.

He pulls away before she can and Beth gasps as the frosty air hits the bright-red circle he’d sucked onto her breast.

For a moment he just stares at her and it takes Beth way too long to realise the state of dress she’s in.

She’s blushing, about to stick her breast back inside, when he rushes back at her. Now he’s jerking on the other strap too; rough, merciless.

In no time he’s gotten it over her hips and then she’s naked and he was right – with his eyes on her she feels so hot, the water feels warm around her.

She kicks off the swimsuit and Rio watches in appreciation.

“Guess you’ve skinny-dipped now, huh, ma?”

She rolls her eyes but she’s smiling. Then, on impulse, she starts moving away.

She gets to the stairs and Beth closes her eyes for a second. No flipped dress, no water, _no nothing_ to hide her. She swallows then forges ahead, climbing out of the pool.

She blames the piña colada for the confident set of her hips; the way she actually lets them sway a little.

She wrings her hair as she heads towards a clean towel and wraps it around her body.

Then she uses another to pat her face dry before returning to her lounger and now, finally, she lets herself look at him again.

Rio’s staring at her from the pool, teeth dug into his lower lip.

Hungry, the look in his eyes is hungry. She meets his gaze and she thinks she may have even more wanting in hers because then suddenly he’s at the edge, pulling himself out, and Beth watches the muscles in his arms and stomach tense and ripple with the movement.

Then he’s out, dripping everywhere, and oh god, he’s even hotter with water all over him.

“You gonna make me keep chasin you?”

She pinks. She didn’t even realise that's what she’d been doing.

“Maybe,” she says, though, chin raised.

He looks pleased, brow raised.

“You playin hard to get, momma?”

She doesn’t know what to say to this – she’s never been good at flirting with him – so instead she just reaches for where the towel is knotted.

Watching him, she undoes it; drapes it away from her body.

His lips part, eyes gleaming.

Then he’s on the lounger with her, kissing at her knee, and Beth lets him part her thighs with a breath.

She shifts up a little as he continues kissing her, mouth moving along her cold thigh and leaving every inch of it scalding.

She gasps when he gets to her centre and licks in. Beth squirms but he holds her down with one hand as the other spreads her open for his tongue. Her eyes fall closed and it all sounds obscene in the quiet early morning, not helped by her involuntary whimpers.

He hooks two fingers in as he begins sucking at her clit and Beth calls out, her toes starting to curl.

“Rio,” she complains.

“Mmmm,” he hums. “You taste like a piña colada.”

She giggles and it makes her legs press closed, kicking him away, and his laugh gurgles in his throat too as he extricates himself.

Sucking in a breath, she pulls a hand through her wet hair, trying to recover, as she meets his eyes. He’s just watching her, taking her in.

And now, finally, it hits her. The shyness.

She feels so incredibly naked as he runs his tongue over his lip then sucks it into his mouth. She wishes she knew what he’s thinking.

“Women like you ain’t supposed to exist, you know that, right?” She’s frowning; sputtering, trying to find a response for this, when he’s pressing open her knees again. “You a goddess, mami.”

His eyes are trained on her chest and his hand wraps around her breast as he settles over her.

God, she can feel how hard he is; the cold lines of his harsh body.

Pressing a hand into his neck, Beth makes him meet her eyes.

“Kiss me.”

There’s a fire in his gaze, a twin of the one inside her. Then he kisses her, hard.

Beth whimpers then reaches down, scrabbling at the wet waistband of his boxer briefs. Their tongues tangle as they both work to get it off him and she feels a fresh pool of heat between her legs when they finally get him free. She lifts her hips up and a sound comes from the back of Rio’s throat as he moves his mouth to her neck.

“Fuuuck, I want you. Tell me you want me.”

She feels him run two fingers through her, picking up the heat there, and Beth thinks she’s never wanted anything this badly in her life.

“I want you,” she moans, breathy.

“Tell me where.”

And now she whimpers as he presses the head against her and she clenches, desperate for him; her nipples almost painfully hard.

“Inside me, Rio.”

“Yeah,” he breathes.

Then he is. She tries to bury her yell in his neck but her body arches up with it too and his hands press her hips down roughly before he rocks into her.

Oh, Jesus.

She can’t take it, not for much longer. He’s huge, and in seconds he’s built a rhythm that makes her want to rip her skin off because it’s _everywhere_. Her mouth waters with it, she’s so close.

Her fingers dig deep into his skin and they kiss for a second before realising no, god, it’s too much. It’s all she can do to concentrate on the build of the tension inside her, on how the snap is so goddamn close.

She starts breathing his name, tossing her head back as he sucks at her collarbone.

Then he moves her damp hair away from her ear.

“Fuck, I love when you say my name, momma.”

She breaks. She comes apart with a long mewl that stalls her hips, her mind. Her body tightens, suspended, and she feels him follow her a few seconds later, body jerking as he murmurs expletives under his breath.

She's floating down but then the aftershocks hit her, making her flutter around him, and he moans, fingers digging into her ass.

It’s pain and pleasure and, really, he’s an expert at both.

For a long few minutes, she loses track of time and space, closing her eyes as she thinks _this_ – this is ecstasy.

Finally she comes back, registers him busy cleaning them up.

God, she feels like a ragdoll.

Prying her eyes open, she finds him going through his clothing.

She raises a brow when he holds out his hoodie.

“Put this on – you gon’ catch your death.”

He rolls his eyes when she giggles at the sheer absurd irony of that, but she takes the hoodie.

She could go into her bedroom to find something of her own, but she doesn’t think her legs are capable of taking her there and to be honest, she likes the idea of wrapping his scent around her, warm and cosy.

Managing to sit up, she presses her arms into his hoodie then stretches the material over her chest and pulls up the zipper. She hadn’t even realised how cold she was until the fleece inside warms her. Then she’s freezing cold, shivering, and Rio shifts her over onto her side so he can press himself behind her.

His body is warm somehow and he’d also found one of the blankets she’d laid out in case it got too chilly. He lays this out over their legs then lies down and wraps his arm around her – within minutes, she’s toasty.

And now exhaustion claws at her – the entire day of prepping, the entire night running around and cleaning, the mind-melding orgasm. It’s all too much for her, yanking her eyes closed again.

But then, just as she’s about to drift off, she feels Rio pulling hair away from her ear.

“Naw,” he says lowly. Lays a soft kiss down. “He ain’t gonna break her heart.”

A smile tugs at her lips and, god, she’s far too tired to think about it, so she just finds his hand and places hers over it.

“Yes.”

His lips are against the nape of her neck now, ridiculously warm.

She can imagine him frowning.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes,” she nods. “It was worth it.”

* * *

She wakes the next morning with a piercing headache and she’s surprised to find a pillow beneath her head to cushion it.

But then she remembers Rio waking her at some point during the night and cajoling her into moving; shuffling her into her room and shutting the doors. Joining her on the bed a minute later, loping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

He’s not here now, though, so even with the dull ache between her legs, it still all sort of feels like a dream. Does she even have a pool?

But then, wincing, she shifts over to get a glance at the time and spots it on her nightstand.

The pineapple.

Beth smiles.

* * *

* * *

**Beth's swimsuit:**

[ ](https://ibb.co/bQhs8hm)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One ! More ! Day !


End file.
